1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming a desired pattern on a recording medium.
2. Related Background of Art
For such purpose there is already proposed an apparatus provided for example with a semiconductor laser, a scanner and a driving circuit therefor separately from an original copying mechanism, in order to form a desired pattern such as date, page etc. on a recording medium such as a photosensitive member.
Such apparatus is however expensive because the structure is complicated by the addition of a mechanism separate from the copying mechanism.